


Lo and Behold

by writing_everyday



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Prompt from @iambatman-me via Tumblr: set in a medieval world and very cliche. Blaine is married off for political gain to the usurping King (Sebastian? Jesse St. James? OC? etc.). The marriage is an unhappy one (up to you why) and the King is also unpopular. Kurt is a servant in the castle. He is actually the son of the previous ruler and is also heading the rebellion against the present king. Lo and behold (of course), Kurt and Blaine fall in love and continue an affair behind the King's back. The King finds out and you can decide on what he does. I would like the story to end in a successful rebellion with Kurt coming into power and marrying Blaine. But if you want to go with an uncliche route, it's up to you.(with some slight changes)





	1. Chapter One: Noll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever prompt! I got this prompt forever ago and am the worse filler but the story kinda ran away from me. Here is the first installment of Lo and Behold. I hope it meets all your expectations.

He had his doubts about how good the chefs were at their job. As King, Steven would only eat the very best meals and he always made sure he had access to the best. Thus, the King seldom ate in his own castle let only his own kingdom. After another mediocre breakfast, Blaine took to the fields. 

“He’s in Switzerland this week,” Blaine tells his guard. “Sometimes I wish I was allowed to make royal decrees. Maybe something would actually get done in this kingdom.” 

Ermo only nods and offers a hand so Blaine could mount his horse. 

“It’s just mom and dad thought ‘oh let’s allow Prince Cooper to marry into a kingdom to help put us in a better position and has a beautiful and lovely princess in line for the throne and Blaine can be sent off to whoever wants him.’”

This time Ermo grunts to let Blaine know he’s still listening. 

“So Cooper is happily ruling a kingdom with his perfect Princess—nay Queen—while all they gained from King Steven is the swank that comes with having your only sons married to royalty while in reality, I’m stuck here where the only royal I am is bored and alone.” 

“Not alone, my liege,” Ermo reminds him.

Blaine turns his head to face his guard and smiles. “You should keep up or you’ll miss my complaints.” 

His companion barely cracks a smile but Blaine would recognize his lip twitch as happiness any day of the week. After all, he spent most of his days alongside Ermo. Their relationship may have begun as a guard and prince but he quickly became a friend as well.

Even when King Steven was around he wanted nothing to do with Blaine. The only thing Steven seems to be interested in good food, which explains why he always goes off on royal retreats. 

“Can’t he be bothered to hire a better staff?” Blaine stops by the pond unmounting from his horse. “Can I hire a better chef?” 

“I believe the eldest chef is in need of replacing. Perhaps, you should write to King Steven about a replacement?” Ermo suggests, struggling to unmount his steed. 

“Great idea!” Blaine exclaims, quickly climbing back onto his ride. “Let’s head back! We’ll probably be able to get our letter-carrier to go out before the sun goes down.” 

It takes two weeks before the kitchen is training a new employee. Through the grapevine, meaning Ermo asked his sister Matty (who worked as a maid) who was told by Wybert (who manned the stables) who was informed about the new personnel by Sunnifa (who preferred Sunni and also worked in the kitchen), Blaine learned the new chef’s name was Noll. 

However, Blaine didn’t particularly care about Noll’s name. He really needed to know if Noll could make cinnamon brewet, which is the one meal that never fails to remind him of his childhood. One of the only powers Blaine had in the castle was requesting certain foods to be made since he was the only one besides the staff eating it. So, he put his request in for cinnamon brewet. There was no way to know if Noll had made it but Thursday’s dinner is the best Blaine’s had since his wedding night. 

“My liege, King Steven’s expected return is Friday at 3.” 

“Thanks, Ermo,” Blaine says, waving the man off as to finish his letter to Cooper. 

After tracking down the letter carrier, Blaine took his usual roam around the castle. He met up with Wybert to ask about his personal horse, a grey thoroughbred named Balius after one of Achilles horses. Blaine called her Bali for short. She had been born just two weeks after Blaine so they grew up together in a sense. Bali was one of the only gifts his parents ever gave to him.

On his way back inside, Blaine bumped into Matty as she was cleaning floors. 

“Careful,” she warned. “Still slippery.” 

Blaine attempted to side-step all the spots he saw as noticeably wet before continuing his journey down a dry hallway, which lead him to the kitchen. 

“Blaine!” Sunni exclaiming, wiping her flour-covered hands on her apron in order to hug him. “How are you, my dear?” 

“I’m good, Sunni. How are you faring lately?” 

“I’ve been well, come meet Noll.” 

There were no expectations before meeting Noll but Blaine could not have been prepared for the blue-eyed boy before him. Noll’s only flaw, Blaine could see, was the spot of red wine coloring his once white shirt. 

“Noll, this is Blaine,” Sunni introduces. 

It had been a long time since she called him King or Prince. All of the castle’s staff were too familiar with Blaine to use his titles. Ermo only referred to him as my liege in a joking manner when they were alone but Blaine knew it was a helpful habit when Blaine did need to be called by his title. Such as parties, outings in the kingdom, or though seldom still happened visits to or from his parents. 

“Blaine, this is Noll. Our newest cook and apparently one hell of a baker if his recipes are anything to go by.” 

“A pleasure,” Blaine replies, extending his right hand. 

When Noll shook it, heat flooded Blaine’s cheeks. Never had he been so grateful for the unusually dark lightning in the kitchen. He hopes his blush won’t be noticed by Sunni nor Noll. Slightly fearful of Sunni’s teasing, Blaine dropped his hand despite a strange desire to not let go. 

“What are you baking? You mentioned Noll’s recipes,” Blaine asks, quick to start conversation. 

“Right now, we’re working on some strawberry tarts and a pudding,” Noll explains having moved back to the counter to continue to knead the dough. 

“Do you wish to help?” Sunni questions. “I wouldn’t mind prepping for dinner if you want to mash up the strawberries.” 

Blaine shrugs and takes the mixing bowl from her hands. He doesn’t have any real responsibilities for today. Actually, his responsibilities basically ended completely after being married off. 

“Where do you work?” Noll asks. 

“I don’t.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I live here with the King. I’m his husband,” Blaine explains. 

“Oh,” Noll says. “I had not realized, Sunni did not—should I call you sir or King or…” 

As adorable as Noll may be tripping over his words, Blaine stops his rambling. 

“Blaine is fine so long as the King isn’t around to hear it though you’ll quickly learn Steven isn’t around a lot.” 

“I assume that extends to other important figures, not just the King,” Noll clarifies. 

Blaine nods. “Where do these recipes come from?” 

“My mother loved to bake. Growing up, our cottage always smelled like sugar.” Noll tilts his head back remembering his fond childhood. “She taught me everything and by taught I mean she tested me on memorization of her family recipes. If you asked me, my father benefited the most because mother and I oft had baking contests between the two of us with him as our judge.” 

“Did he always pick the best one?” 

“Oh no,” Noll chuckles. “He picked mine over hers constantly but I think he wanted to boost my ten-year-old ego. Father constantly said ‘Elizabeth, I liked yours but I love my son’s more’.” 

Blaine smiles, picturing the family of three in their cottage. What must it be like to grow up outside of the castle's walls? _The real freedom,_ he always thought, _lies in the villages_. For they are the ones living under royal laws but not under royal eyes. 

“I was never much of a baker, being a prince meant learning how to speak and sit properly not how to bake or cook.” 

“We could teach you a few things, my dear,” Sunni suggests, popping back into the small area where Noll and Blaine are baking. “I’m sure I could convince Noll to instruct.”

::///::

For the next two days, Blaine spends most of his day in the kitchen learning to make quick meals. He isn’t quite ready to learn cinnamon brewet, which he learned Noll was excellent at cooking because he confessed to being the one who prepared the dinner days ago. 

“Can you tell me what it is like?” Blaine finds himself asking Noll Friday morning. 

“It?” 

They’re alone in the kitchen, their first meal having already been cleaned up and the staff taking their much deserved first break of the day. Noll had stayed behind at Blaine’s request for another lesson. 

“The kingdom outside these walls.” Blaine gestures to the air surrounding them. 

“More mud and definitely more people,” Noll replies. 

“Seriously, I want to know.” 

The boy sighs and answers in a soft, saddened tone. “People are afraid to leave their homes. Some days the children refuse to go to school fearful they’ll return to find their parents gone or worse dead.” 

“How can this be?” 

Blaine is confused, he had expected stories of happy times doing mundane tasks like walking to the marketplace for fresh bread. 

“It’s not as safe as it once was on the streets because the revolt has enemies namely the soldiers of Steven’s army. They called themselves ‘The Redeemers’,” Noll tells him. “A revolt designed to put the king out of power.”

“Why? I mean, I know he’s never around but has he done something vulgar?” 

“He hasn’t done anything. That’s the problem. Revolts happen when rulers don’t do their duty and King Steven hasn’t done his in years.”

“Tell me more,” Blaine pleads. 

Noll sighs and looks around for any witnesses. Finding the kitchen empty still, he continues. 

“After the previous ruler...died, Steven as the only heir took the throne.” 

“Why did you pause before saying died?” 

“The Redeemers believe it was murder, possibly by the hand of someone was paid by Steven’s companions if not Steven himself.” 

“Steven...a murderer…” Blaine leans against the wooden table. “Why would he do that?” 

“No one knows, it’s only a rumor but it was enough to start the early days of the revolt.” 

Sunni reenters the kitchen halting their conversation. “We must start dinner, the King returns today.” 

Ermo had warned Blaine about his husband’s return days ago but Blaine had since forgotten. Too caught up in his cooking lessons and befriending Noll to remember. It wasn’t as if Blaine didn’t want Steven to return considering how much he complained to Ermo these past weeks when the King was absent but the castle was somehow worse when Steven was around. The servants and staff were oft shouted for instead of asked for and they were more on edge fearful of Steven’s cruel words or sometimes his fist. 

The abuse of servants had come to a halt when Blaine arrived for he would see to it that his husband kept his hands to himself. This led to Steven taking some of his anger out on Blaine but he could take it. Steven never laid a hand on Blaine. The King’s words were the only weapon raised against him. Blaine would rather Steven curse at him than the servants and staff. He remembers the cruel words of his parents fairly well. 

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the castle’s atmosphere became tenser. One good trait King Steven has is being on time. At exactly 3 o’clock, the guards are announcing his presence. Blaine has to be the first greeter so he waits in the entrance hall as do several servants. King Steven enters as he usually does, tearing off his layers upon layers throwing the garments into the arms of his awaiting staff. 

He ignores Blaine’s presence almost entirely despite Blaine being the only one to speak. Steven is already ordering his people around and doesn’t even spare a glance at Blaine. Before leaving the entryway he pats Blaine’s shoulder a little too hard and walks away. 

With no instructions from the King, Blaine sneaks back to the kitchen. Hoping to find the staff ready to welcome him back, Blaine smiles at the mild disarray before him. Sunni manages to toss a smile back as she moves from one area to another.

“What can we get you, my dear?” She questions. 

“An extra spoon perhaps?” 

It’s Noll who hands him a bowl and spoon to help the kitchen prepare dinner. In the two hours they have to cook, Blaine happily chats with Noll and occasionally Sunni until everything is in the oven. Only a few chefs are needed to watch over the meal so the rest filter out on their breaks, Noll included. 

“Can you tell me more about the Redeemers?” Blaine asks, lowering his voice though the hallway is empty of people. 

“What about them?” 

“How did it begin? Why do you know about them, shouldn’t a revolt be secretive?” 

“It began with a woman defending her husband. He held a lot of power, almost as much as a King but he was pushed out from his position. People say he was lucky to have survived.” 

“Who was this woman?” 

“No one seems to know. It feels like a legend because no one actually knows her name.” 

“Does none claim to be her?” Blaine questions.

“Not that I know of.” Noll shrugs. “To answer your other question, I learned about the Redeemers when my brother was killed by your husband.” 

Blaine blinks. 

“Well, step-brother actually.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Me too,” Noll replies, lowering his head. “A little over a year ago. He was killed fighting alongside a group of Redeemers. Another family of four became a family of three.” 

“And the king?” Blaine is almost afraid to ask. 

There was already enough tension in his marriage. He didn’t need another reason to hate his husband. 

“Sent in an army to stop them.”

“What were they trying to do exactly? What made him take action?” 

“They were an assassination team.” 

Blaine pulls out a stool and sits. “Assassination…” 

“Yeah, they were betrayed by a spy amongst their ranks. He…he was the one who killed my brother and his troops. Let royal guards into their camp and that was that.” 

“That’s terrible.” 

Noll only nods. Blaine wants to say something but he’s not sure what because nothing feels substantial. Then, the kitchen staff are returning and the dinner bell needs to be rung. 

“That’s my cue,” Blaine says.


	2. Chapter Two: Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the king

He wasn’t sure what he expected from Steven. Stimulating conversation? They sat opposite of one another at the ten-foot mahogany dining table and Blaine remained relatively silent. Blaine only nodded and asked questions where he should. Mostly, the king talked of his travels and how much better the food was in Switzerland compared to this castle. 

To which, Blaine wanted to reply “it’s your own fault the food here isn’t up to your standards” but his better judgment had him keep his mouth closed. 

The food was much better after Blaine convinced the king to hire someone new. Sunni had always kept meals fresh. Blaine has high hopes for Noll rising in the ranks of the kitchen to eventual Head Chef. Then the food might come close to those meals of the King’s travels. 

Blaine pulls his sheets closer to his face. A king-size bed all to himself. There hadn’t been one night of this marriage where he shared a bed with anyone. King Steven never had an interest in consummating the marriage. In fact, he could barely touch Blaine without flinching. 

He remembers their wedding night. Both of the grooms stuffing their faces with excellent food and plenty of wine and ale. Steven has so much to drink he had passed out and needed to be escorted to bed. When Blaine was ready to do the same he was guided to a separate bedchamber on the other side of the castle from his husband’s room. Which he found strange but soon become thankful for because he didn’t want to be with Steven either. 

It was similar to earlier today in the entrance hall, Steven had patted his shoulder before moving on. Barely a touch from his husband. 

_It was odd,_ Blaine thought. _Why marry me if you don’t want me?_

There was not a time in Blaine’s life where he had a lengthy line of suitors but his parents must’ve chosen Steven from some list of potential husbands. Blaine stands from his bed to write to his parents. 

Halfway through the letter, Blaine realizes the question is better directed to his brother. Cooper might actually answer him for one. He crumples the parchment and starts anew. As he finished signing his name in perfect script, the second door to his room opens. Out from the small opening is Noll. 

“This can’t be right,” Noll says. 

Blaine looks up from his desk. “Excuse me, what are you doing in my bedchamber?” 

Not that Blaine minded Noll being there but it was late and he was technically married. He cannot be caught with another man in his private quarters at night or early morning. 

“The map said it would lead to the other chamber,” Noll murmurs, seemingly unaware of Blaine’s presence. 

“May I ask which room you were searching for?” 

“Oh,” Noll says, looking up. “I found this door in the kitchen and followed the stairs.” 

“And now you are here.” 

“So, it would seem.” 

Blaine chuckles at Noll’s confusion. He looked adorable with his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Will you need assistance getting back to the servant’s quarters?” 

“That will not be necessary,” Noll insists. 

With a nod, Blaine escorts him to the door and bids Noll a goodnight. Climbing back into bed, Blaine pulls the covers back up to his neck. There are still those questions bouncing around his head. _Why send me away? Why marry someone you don’t want to be around?_ Except now, he was curious about Noll too. _What had he been hoping to find? Was there another reason he was here? Did he say map?_

He tosses and turns for a few moments before there’s a light knocking at his door. Outside stands Noll. 

“As it may be, I’ve never been to this side of the castle before and would love some guidance getting back.” 

A small smile reaches Blaine’s lip. “This way,” he says, closing the door and walking Noll down the hall. 

It’s not a long walk with the shortcut Blaine knows of but on his way back to his room something draws Blaine to turn down another hall to Steven. The king will not be asleep at this hour. Too early despite his long journey home. The door is not completely closed so when Blaine knocks, it causes the door to widen. Blaine hears voices and decides against announcing his arrival. Around the corner, Blaine spots his husband occupied by the woman tangled in his bedsheets. 

“I thought we had an agreement,” Blaine says, careful to keep his voice steady. 

Steven turns to face his husband. “I’ve decided it no longer applies.” 

“You swore to me. This,” Blaine gestures to the girl. “Would only happen on your travels.” 

“Got tired of traveling,” Steven replies with a shrug. “As king I should find every comfort in my own castle.” 

“You swore!” Blaine shouts. “Get out!” 

The girl gathers her clothes quickly and exits the room. 

“There is no need to─” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“No, Blaine, you are.” Steven sits up. 

“Then why did you marry me? If I’m not pretty enough for you to use why go through all the trouble?” 

Steven goes quiet. Either refusing to answer or unsure of his decision to marry Blaine. He steps closer to the bed and stands directly in front of Steven. 

“Tell me.” 

“I needed to.” 

“No good enough, tell me why.” 

The king sighs and tilts his head downward unwilling to look Blaine in the eyes. 

“There was an exchange of sorts. Your parents offered it to me and I took it.” 

“Don’t tell me it was wealth because you have plenty of that, what could they have possibly given you?” 

“Marriages always ease tension in a kingdom. A cause for celebration.” 

“I don’t understand, why me out of all those you could have selected?” 

Steven pulls on his robe covering his naked body. “It keeps me safe.” 

“From what? Enjoying the bodies of men and women has long been accepted by the masses,” Blaine replies. 

“They are plenty of people unhappy with my choices.” 

Never before had Steven been coy in his statements. Blaine realized he may be more in luck asking his parents than his husband. Suddenly, he was thankful for having written a message to his brother and was hopeful for a quick response after the letter went out tomorrow morning. 

“Don’t bring any more lovers here,” Blaine instructs. 

“You shouldn’t speak to me in such a way.” 

“And you shouldn’t be seen sneaking people inside the castle walls while you still call me husband.” 

He turns to leave but not before Steven says, “Maybe we should forgo our labels as husbands.” 

The following morning, Blaine’s body is exposed to the chilliness of his bedroom. His sheets have all been shuffled down around his feet. There is barely any sun coming through the curtains and he wonders why his chambermaids did not open them. He stands and pulls the curtains himself noticing it’s too early for the maids to have paid him a visit yet. The sun is barely peeking over the hillside. Blaine dresses himself in simple attire, grabs his sealed letter addressed to Cooper, and leaves his room. 

Halls of the castle are quiet. Only his footsteps echo off the marble walls as Blaine makes the journey to the letter carrier’s quarters. He knocks on the wooden door and hands the letter over directly. The few people Blaine knows to be awake are the letter-carrier, stable workers, harvesters, and the kitchen staff.

Next, Blaine goes to the dining area in hopes of finding Noll. It’s odd seeing the kitchen empty of people. There isn’t a need for them to be rising earlier than the sun. Blaine just isn’t used to being woken up by his body this early but he assumes his lack of sleep is due to Steven. Most of his problems stem from his husband’s actions. 

Blaine takes a seat on one of the stools. If anyone were to find him sitting alone in the kitchen they would have questioned his motives but Blaine knows should he go wandering about the castle, he’ll be no closer to talking to Noll. So, it takes him by surprise when the object of his thoughts walks into the very space Blaine was waiting for him. 

“Good morning,” Blaine greets, not waiting to scare Noll when he lifts his head. 

Still, Noll jumps slightly upon seeing Blaine seated by himself. 

“Morning, I didn’t expect anyone to be here so earlier,” Noll replies. “I came to bake.” 

“Can I help?” 

“I’d love that.” Noll smiles. 

When Blaine’s hands are sticky with dough, Noll comments that he needs more flour in his mixture. Noll adds in more and Blaine continues kneading. 

“Are you okay?” Noll asks, after a few minutes. 

“Is it supposed to be this white?” 

Noll chuckles looking at Blaine’s counter covering in what seems to be an entire bag of flour. “Definitely not that white, let me assist you.” 

The taller boy adds more dough to balance out the mixture and takes over kneading for the time being. Not that Blaine minded, he was happy to watch the boy’s muscles clench as he moved his weight forward and pressed his palms into the dough. 

“You told me you learned to bake because of your mother,” Blaine says. “What made you decide to take your talents to the King?” 

“When the resistance started, we no longer had time to bake together.” Noll looks up. “I missed it. Baking was a staple of normal life for me so I started work at a bakery in town but when it closed, Sunni brought up the open position to me.” 

“Do you miss her?” 

Noll smiles at his feet. “Everyday.” 

Blaine hadn’t considered how little the castle’s staff got to visit family members. Most never left the castle grounds with exceptions of kingdom holidays, which still require some staffing around the castle. Just because the kingdom was not bound to work did not mean the King was able to let go of his duties. Not that Steven did much when it wasn’t a holiday. 

“Will you visit her soon?” 

Noll shrugs. “I do not know when I can.” 

The sun is fully in the sky when the letter-carrier bursts into the kitchen with two sealed pieces of parchment. Blaine’s letter is from his brother. Rationally, he knows it can be an answer to the letter he just sent out but there is still a slight disappointment. When Blaine begins reading it, he finds the letter is really an invitation to visit. Cooper mentions how long it has been since Blaine left Steven’s kingdom. Almost three years, Blaine recalls. However, he had seen Cooper not five months ago when his brother came to visit. 

“It is your brother?” Noll questions. 

“Yes, he wishes to see me.” 

“Oh, when shall you go?” 

“Soon, I suppose.” 

Blaine thinks of how much happier he would be spending a few weeks away from here but there is a part of him who wants to remain close to Noll. As if Blaine’s leaving would cause Noll to go as well. 

“And yours?’ 

“My mother asking for the same as your brother.” 

“Will you go?” 

“She has hopes to see me but I fear Steven would not like that,” Noll replies. 

“You only need one King’s permission,” Blaine says with a smirk.


	3. Chapter Three: Elizabeth and Cooper

The following week Blaine is making plans to leave for his brother’s kingdom and Noll’s preparing for his mother’s visit. Blaine arranged his departure to be the day after Noll’s mother’s arrival. Steven was forced to cancel his trip in order for Blaine to be able to leave. The one person Steven seemed to take orders from was Blaine’s father, which wasn’t odd since Blaine knew firsthand how terrifying his father could be especially if the person on the receiving end was not a direct relative. Perhaps, it was because Blaine’s birthplace was a much larger kingdom and his father had more power than Steven. 

Once his plans were finalized, his parents were eager to make the trip to Cooper for the chance to see their sons in the same place, which hadn’t happened since the wedding over five years ago.

Most of Blaine’s things sit packed at the edge of his bed ready to be loaded onto a carriage by servants tomorrow morning. Once more, Blaine is sitting in the kitchen chatting politely with Sunni attempting to ease his nerves about meeting Noll’s mother. 

“This is wonderful, really.” Blaine notices she isn’t really looking at the room but the people in it.

“Mom, you’ve said that about every room thus far,” A voice Blaine recognizes as Noll says. “And now the kitchen.” 

Noll is introducing people and Elizabeth is hugging everyone who isn’t holding a knife or stirring a hot pot. 

“Sunni, my–” 

Elizabeth jumps at the mention of Sunni’s name and hugs her tight. She mumbles something Blaine cannot understand into the woman’s shoulder. 

“And this is Blaine.” 

Blaine raises a hand to wave and Elizabeth curtsies before pulling him into a hug as well. “A pleasure, your highness.” 

“I prefer Blaine when no royals are present.” 

“As it pleases you,” Elizabeth says. “My son spoke highly of you in his letters home, I’d love to know more about your time together.” 

“Oh,” Blaine replies, a light blush overcoming him. “I enjoy my conversations with Noll. He is teaching me to bake.” 

“Is he?” Elizabeth asks with a quick glance to Noll. “Interesting.” 

“When do you leave?” Sunni interjects. 

“Tomorrow at dawn.” 

“Please do tell Cooper we miss him here,” Sunni requests. 

“For only meeting him thrice, you seemed to like him very much,” Blaine comments. 

“He was the nicest visitor this castle has had,” she replies. “Though, I suspect Elizabeth will be quickly added alongside your brother.” 

Sunni pulls Noll away for a moment leaving Blaine alone with Noll’s mother. 

“I do hope you will not hurt my son,” she says. “He is quite fond of your company.” 

“I have no intentions of hurting him.” 

“No one ever does yet people are still hurt.” Elizabeth looks over at Noll before facing Blaine. “I know you are not happy being here but please keep yourself safe and keep my boy safe.” 

“You know about Steven then?” 

She nods. “Most do. We do not wish you unhappiness, Blaine. Many speak of your kindness but lack of power to spread it.”

“I am sorry I am unable to do more from my throne.” 

“As am I though I believe that may be subject to change in a short time,” Elizabeth tells him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Upon your return, ask Noll why he took the job here.” 

“He has already told me about his love of baking and lack of time to do so at home.” 

“Ask him to tell you the real reason,” Elizabeth insists. 

Noll returns and conversation shifts once more. Blaine respects Noll’s need to spend time with his mother and leaves them alone for most of the day. He joins them again in the kitchen after dinner. Helping to clean the remaining dishes and bid them goodbye since Blaine will not be able to see Noll again for at least a week’s time. 

The hug Noll delivers is enough to keep Blaine sane on his journey the following day. Ermo accompanies Blaine as does Bali, who pulls the carriage alongside a fellow mare. Blaine sits in the carriage alone as Ermo is guiding the horses. Thankfully, the trip to Cooper’s kingdom only requires one stop for rest and food. Blaine makes sure the horses are taken care of before Ermo and he eat and rest. 

Upon their arrival, the front doors of the castle are opened for them. Blaine enters first with Ermo trailing behind him. Unlike Steven’s arrival, the inside of this castle is bustling with activity. Blaine looks in both directions glancing down the long hallways hoping for a familiar face. Then he is engulfed by his brother’s scent in a hug. 

“Little prince, good to see you,” Cooper greets. 

“It’s King now,” Blaine reminds him. 

“Always a prince to me.”

Cooper walks Blaine to his room and reintroduces his brother to the Queen. 

“Victoria,” Blaine repeats. 

“Though I do prefer Vicky with those who I am familiar.” She smiles. 

Vicky is taller than Blaine remembers standing a few inches higher than his brother without any shoes upon her feet. She sits at the head of the table at dinner and controls a good portion of the conversation. She throws many questions in the direction of Blaine, who is happy to talk about the ongoings of his life catching his family up on what has happened since they were last together. It’s Vicky who forces Cooper to tell his parents and Blaine of their life together. 

It is not until after dessert is served that Blaine is able to speak his concerns of Steven. The servers are dismissed for the night and the five royals are left with an empty table between them. 

“Do you wish to move into the foyer?” Vicky offers. 

“The dining room is so lovely but I would prefer a more comfortable chair,” Blaine’s mother replies. 

“Of course, please follow me.” 

The foyer is a large, open space with plenty of sitting. Cooper and Vicky occupy a loveseat while Blaine’s parents choose to leave a cushion between them on the sofa. Blaine finds a chair that is directly between the two couples. 

“Blaine, I believe you were the one who wished to keep us,” his father, Timothy, states. 

“I wanted some answers.” Blaine sits up straighter. “Cooper, when I arrived you said I would always be a prince to you, what did you mean by that?” 

“You are still a prince, you’re my little brother.” 

“Coop,” Blaine whines. “It cannot be because my title is higher than your own. You are the one who will always be a prince, not I.” 

Cooper adjusts himself as if uncomfortable. “You aren’t married.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“The marriage is a sham. We knew Steven wouldn’t besmirch your virtue because he was not romantically or sexually attracted to you. You simply were not compatible.” 

“Why was there a need for a sham marriage at all? Could I not have stayed with mother and father?” Blaine looks to his parents, who are staring at the tiled floor. 

“We sent you with the hope you could uncover the reason for the revolt. Your mother and I wanted you to dig into Steven’s secrets.”

“Without informing me of this mission?” Blaine shakes his head. “How can I succeed with no instruction?” 

“It was not the right time to tell you,” his mother speaks. “Steven was not even around for you to question.” 

“Turns out the only thing he does wrong is not doing anything. People are revolting because he does nothing as their king.” 

“I assume they are also upset he is not the true heir.” 

“No one knows who the heir is, Cooper,” their father says. 

“There is a story about a woman who began the revolt, her son or daughter would be the heir.” 

“That’s an old folk tale, Blaine. She is not a real person,” his mother replies. 

“Pardon my objection, my lady, I do not think ten years is old,” Vicky speaks up. 

“Maybe she is,” Cooper disagrees. “Do you think you could try and find her?” 

Blaine thinks of Sunni and Noll. Surely, they could help him. 

“I think I can try.” 

The following day Cooper, Vicky, and Blaine take over the library. Digging through any and all records of Steven’s kingdom, especially the ones written before it became Steven’s to rule. 

“Dalton lineage has always been connected to the Hummels,” Cooper says, closing another book. “That’s all I’ve been reading and it’s nothing we did not already know.” 

“Same for me,” Vicky sighs, turning her page. “I think we may be unlucky.” 

“Do not give up hope,” Blaine says, turning his book around so the couple can read his find. “It’s a diary entry from one Kurt Hummel, age ten.” 

“Exactly three days before his father was killed,” Cooper notes the date. 

It read:   
_Mother has been packing. I fear her and father can no longer be in the same castle. They have been arguing night after night about my safety. Though I do not know where we will go which is safer than Dalton. The castle is my home and I wish we did not have to leave but mother insists I go with her. I think my father will stay. He is King and cannot leave his post. We depart tonight and I do not know if I will see my father again._

“And he did not,” Vicky says. “Poor child but how does this help us?” 

“It means they escaped,” Blaine tells them. “The true heir is Kurt Hummel and we have to track him down.” 

“How?” Cooper questions. 

“We have to find the woman who started it all.” 

“The one who began the Redeemers?” 

“I believe she will answer to Queen,” Blaine smirks. 

That night Blaine is still in the library reading over the diary passages again. He thinks about sending word to Noll. Perhaps, he will dig through Steven’s collection of history books and find something Cooper, Vicky, and he missed or find information they did not have access to at all.

He writes a letter requesting Noll tell no one of this exchange and if he should find anything having to do with the former Queen or her son, Kurt, to keep it hidden until Blaine returns. The letter goes out with the morning mail carrier and Blaine is once again left to wait.


	4. Chapter Four: Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should let you all know I am back at school now and it's my senior year of college so I'm swamped this semester. This is likely to be the last post on this account for a while because I have zero time to myself and I can't really write if I don't have downtime. But this story and King of My Heart will be completed just not anytime soon. Sorry about that but education always comes first for me.

Dalton’s castle is relatively empty upon Blaine’s return. Steven left this morning after news declared Blaine’s early return. His parents had already left and Cooper was impatient to hear of Blaine’s findings once he was back in Dalton. Noll hadn’t replied to his letter or if he had Blaine left before receiving it. His baggage goes straight to the wash so Blaine has nothing to unpack. Ermo and Blaine had not eaten since their departure early this morning so Blaine drags his companion to the kitchen.

Noll is noticeably absent but Sunni serves the pair quickly. Blaine feds her bits of information about his travels while Ermo is flustered and surprisingly speechless. Once Blaine had his fill, he left Ermo alone to visit the library. Without Noll as a deterrent, Blaine figures he should begin the investigation the Andersons had started. 

In the center of the library is a large table with plenty of stacks of books. It startles him when the stacks of books begin to speak. 

“I told Steven I was tracking down my father so he didn’t suspect anything,” Noll says, standing up so he towers over the books. “It wasn’t much of a lie.” 

“Have you found anything?” 

“Once I received your letter, I dug out every book even remotely related.” 

Blaine looks at the spines reading off familiar titles. Most of them, Cooper, Vicky, and he had already gone through and found nothing. 

“I think this one will be of much help,” Noll tells him. 

It’s a small brown book, most likely a diary, bound with string. 

“What is it?” 

“A continuation of Kurt Hummel’s diaries after his disappearance from Dalton.” 

“How did you find this?” Blaine wonders, taking the book. 

“It’s mine.” 

The book slips from his hands. “I’m sorry?” 

Noll reaches for the book and sets it on the table amongst the others. “I lied to you. My name is not Noll.” 

Blaine sits down. 

“I am Prince Kurt Hummel of Dalton, heir to the throne.” 

“How? Why?” Blaine’s brain is playing a lot of catch up. “What are you doing here?” 

“Trying not to pose a threat to Steven in order to remove him from power and take back my crown.” Kurt ponders this for a moment. “Or rather take back my father’s crown.” 

“This is unbelievable. I’m forced into a fake marriage for Steven and sent to find you but instead, you found me.” 

“Yes, I suppose...wait...fake marriage?” 

“Oh right, I had not written about it to you. My parents were aware of Steven’s lack of direct rights to rule and knew he would not to quote my brother ‘corrupt my virtue’ so they sent me to find the missing prince,” Blaine explains. “Though I only just found out this was the case four days ago.” 

“How are you to complete a mission you do not know you are on?” Kurt asks. 

“Fantastic question, Noll...er...Kurt. That will take some getting used to,” Blaine replies. 

Kurt smiles at him. “Well, remember only you know and the other Redeemers working here.” 

“I was correct to assume you and your mother began the revolt.” 

“Yes, she knew there was a strong chance of my father not making it out alive. She also knew they would want me dead as well thus hid me away for almost twenty years.” 

“I am sorry for your loss of your father and brother.” 

“Thank you.” Kurt grabs his diary. “Will you join us?” 

“I would be honored.” 

The pair spent their time filling each other in, more so Kurt filled Blaine in on the Redeemers’ plans. 

“Elizabeth told me to ask you why you were really here when I returned. I think I know why you work in the kitchens now.” 

“You do,” Kurt agrees. “I do love to bake though, that was not a lie.” 

“My question instead is why have you stayed for long?” 

“I was required to recruit you to the cause.” 

“You could have asked me much earlier, why the wait?” 

Kurt places a hand on top of Blaine’s laying them on his right knee. 

“I knew spending time together would be no good for me if you were not a good person. There is much talk surrounding your character and I did not want to be disappointed.” 

“And what did you find?” 

“Talk does not always define the correct character,” Kurt says. 

“I try my hardest to be a good person. One who loves spending time with you. You are one of the best people I know,” Blaine replies. “Truly.” 

“I feel the same way about you.” 

Blaine leans closer to Kurt but the boy turns away and picks up a book. “We should get back to research.” 

Later that night, Blaine is reflecting on his time in the library. He knew how much enjoyed spending time with Kurt in the kitchen these last few weeks but when had he developed feelings for him? Blaine never had such thoughts about Steven but he is still trapped in a marriage he never wanted to be a part of in the first place. 

_Kurt has really long eyelashes,_ Blaine recalls. 

If he is being honest, Blaine spent a majority of their time in the library memorizing Kurt’s mannerisms, his facial expression, and the strength of his jawline. He falls asleep with the image of Kurt behind his eyelids. 

Why had he not noticed the boy’s beauty before today? Blaine knew Kurt was a talented man, especially in the kitchen if his meals were anything to go by. Kurt was clever and intelligent. He managed to trick most of the castle, including Blaine, that he was Noll: a simple cook and baker who needed a job to sustain himself and mother. Not that Kurt was not working towards the same goal but he was doing much more than providing for his family. If things went his way, Kurt would be caring for all of Dalton. 

Blaine knew he had to focus on the Redeemers mission now not how lovely Kurt’s facial features are or the confidence which radiates off of him as he walks through the kitchen. 

He lights the candlestick on his bedside table and picks up the diary. Kurt let Blaine keep it so long as Steven never found it. Afterall, Kurt knew what was written in those pages and Blaine had only read half of the story. 

_Mother has been avoiding me. I think it’s because I ask her too many questions about the meetings she holds in our house. It’s been a few months since father was killed. Mother told me I have to tell others he died and not killed because only we suspect it was no accident. _

Blaine wonders if he’d trust a child with such secret information but Kurt seemed like a very mature child if his writing is anything to go by. As Blaine goes on to read the next page, there is a knock at his door. Judging by the dark sky, Ermo better have a good reason for being up so late. Blaine figures overthrowing the king is worth a few missed hours of sleep.

When Blaine opens the door it is not Ermo but his sister Matty. 

“Excuse my late visit but it is important. Please follow me,” Matty instructs. 

There’s smaller hallway off of the main one which Blaine knows leads to the kitchen. This one is narrow and Blaine wasn’t even sure it was here until Marty opened a door revealing it. 

“I assumed that door was another bedroom,” Blaine comments.

“Nope, more servants quarters.” 

Blaine is reminded of the night he directed then Noll to his bedchambers it had not been this tight hallway.

She knocks thrice on a door halfway down the hall before opening it. “Here you go,” Marty says, holding the door open for him. 

Blaine enters expecting her to follow but she doesn’t so he walks into the bedroom. Ermo and Sunni are sitting at a table chatting over some books and Kurt is sitting cross-legged on his bed holding a folded piece of paper.

“Um, hello?” Blaine questions. “I think I was summoned.” 

“Yes, come here and sit!” Kurt waves him over. 

Blaine climbs onto the bed and Kurt hands him the paper in his hands. “I found something.” 

Carefully, Blaine unfolds the parchment. 

_My liege,_

_We await your final instructions. _

_BA_

“But BA are my initials,” Blaine says. “And I was seven when the King—”

“No, no,” Ermo assures. “It must be an alias meant to compromise you.” 

Sunni sits up and uncrosses her legs. “However, we do believe the ‘my liege’ is Steven though we do not have definitive proof.” 

“Perhaps, they needed an escape root,” Marty answers, walking into the room with a pitcher of water and cups.

She distributes the cups and passes the pitcher around until each one is full. 

“She may be correct,” Ermo continues. “Blaine do you have any notable enemies?” 

“Besides my husband?” Blaine smirks. “None I can name.” 

The group sits in silence drinking before Kurt speaks up. 

“I think I have an idea. We have to get my mother back in the castle and we will have to put her to work closely with the king or at least with his room.” 

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Sunni asks.

“There’s a position for chambermaid open,” Blaine replies. “I can write to Steven and have her here within the week.” 

Kurt nods. “Next, we need to find more information on the events of my father’s death. Sunni think you can go into town and see if the libraries hold any books or letters we have not seen or read.” 

“Tomorrow.” 

Blaine spends the following morning in the library rather than the kitchen. He knows Sunni has gone off into town on the pretense of shopping for meals this week. A letter was sent out the moment Blaine woke up addressed to Steven about hiring Elizabeth as his chambermaid. Blaine hopes his argument about her loyalty and trustworthiness is enough to convince the king. 

The library is dark. Blaine has to open the curtains himself before pulling every single book pertaining to cooking. There is not a likely possibility of finding more letters from BA but Blaine figures he might as well try since the Redeemers inside the castle has no current leads. 

By the time afternoon sunlight is brightening the room, Blaine has a pile of cookbooks and no leads. 

“Forty down,” he murmurs. “Six to go.” 

The small stack of books looks as hopeless as he feels. Blaine starts putting the already opened books back on the shelves when his stomach notified him of his hunger. He takes three of the books to go and heads to the kitchen. 

Kurt is there laughing and singing with no audience. The boy is happily making some sort of pastry content in his song and singledom. Blaine touches his shoulder as to notify Kurt of his presence. 

“Hey, anything new?” 

“Not yet, Noll,” Blaine adds a wink after using what he knows now is simply a false identity for Kurt Hummel. “Anything on your end.” 

“My mom is in the process of job hunting,” Kurt smiles. 

“I hope she finds something to her pleasure shortly.” 

“When is Sunni due to return?” 

“Not until the late afternoon, she requested a visit home while in town. I don’t expect she will be present at supper.” 

With a short hum, Blaine offers to help. So, Kurt hands him the fruit filling to mix and mash. The song starts up again and Blaine is quick to catch onto both the tune and lyrics. 

“It’s nice to have a partner.” 

Blaine smiles and continues mashing. 

“Do you—”

“Can I—”

Trying to talk at the same time causes them both to chuckle. 

“You go first,” Kurt insists. 

“Can I do anything more to help?” 

“Mashing is fine.” 

“No, I meant with the other project we’re doing together.” 

“Oh,” Kurt pauses to think. “I will request your help when it is most needed.” 

“Now you.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

Blaine let’s silence fall between them again until the pastries are in the oven. Kurt is joined by the rest of the kitchen staff as dinner draws near so Blaine exits the kitchen to go back to the library to search in the remaining cookbooks for answers. 

Luckily in the third to last book, Blaine finds another letter. He takes it away in an inner pocket of his jacket before bouncing down the halls to the dining area for dinner. As Kurt predicted, Sunni has yet to arrive back. 

Blaine decides to eat in the kitchen with the rest of the staff joining Kurt and Ermo at a table. Castle staff were not allowed to sit at the dining table but Blaine was tired of eating meals completely alone. 

As eager Blaine is to tell Kurt what he found, he keeps it to himself due to their company. Not everyone in the castle is supportive of the kingdom’s rebellion. Kurt is released of his duties when the meal ends. With a simple hand gesture, Ermo knows to meet tonight in Kurt’s room. 

On his way out of the kitchen, Blaine whispers to Kurt that he needs to talk. Blaine leaves the kitchen and goes back to his room. After his earlier discovery, the library was unlikely to hold any other information. It only takes a few minutes of pacing before Kurt appears using the secret staircase he had come through weeks ago. 

“Hi,” he greets. 

“Hi.” Blaine smiles. “Come sit.” 

It’s nice to be alone with him. 

“I spent most of my day in the library looking for anything to help us and I found another letter.” 

“Another?” 

“Well, it’s as short as the last one but I am pretty sure it has the same handwriting,” Blaine says. 

“Can I see it?” 

Blaine unfolds the parchment and hands it over. Refolding it, Kurt places the letter on the table between them. 

It has been done. 

“The language is eerily similar as well,” he comments. “And it is dated the day my father was killed.” 

“I’d agree about the language.” 

With a hum, Kurt nods. “We should gather everyone and discuss both letters and hopefully hear Sunni’s findings.” 

He stands. “Wait now?” Blaine asks. 

“Yeah, come with me.” 

Kurt extends a hand to Blaine, who happily takes it after placing the letter into his pocket. He guides Blaine to the hidden stairwell and down a narrow hallway which led to the servant quarters. Blaine assumes Kurt would go straight to his own bedroom but instead, Kurt knocks on the first door. 

Once they reach the end of the short entryway into the room, Blaine sees Sunni sitting on the edge of her bed removing her shoes. 

“Kurt and Blaine,” she greets. “What can I do for the both of you?” 

“Blaine discovered another letter.” 

“Let’s see it then,” she replies with her right hand extended. 

Again, Blaine removes the parchment from his pocket and hands it over unfolded ready to be read. Sunni agrees the handwriting matches the other letter. 

“We need to tell Ermo and his sister.” 

“I will write to my mother in the morning,” Kurt adds. 

Sunni pushes the boys from her room insisting the get some rest because they will all need to be up in just a few hours and she will make sure the others know about the letter come morning. 

Blaine expects to leave Kurt at his door but to his surprise, Kurt pulls him into the room and closes the door behind them. 

“But Sunni said—” 

“I have to talk to you about something privately.” 

He pats the place beside him for Blaine to come sit on the bed. 

“What is it?” 

“Does anyone call Steven my liege?” 

“Never in front of me,” Blaine admits. “However, that does not mean there is not a person who does call him that title.” 

“Wish it was as easy as identifying the one who references Steven as my liege because then we would be able to connect the letters directly to him.” 

“I wish for that as well,” Blaine concurs, placing a hand over Kurt’s. 

There’s a moment of silence between them and Blaine can sense the thoughts of his companion. 

“You once told me that your marriage to Steven was a false one.” 

“Which Steven knew from the very beginnings of our courtship and I now know it was no courtship at all. Pure political gain or rather potential policial overthrownment.” 

Kurt chuckles. “I suppose that is an accurate portrayal. This means your parents were aware and I assume so were Steven’s.” 

“We need to find them,” Blaine concludes.


	5. Chapter Five: Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Noll is not who Blaine was led to believe. Blaine now has access to Kurt Hummel's diary and the boy who wrote it himself. The castle staff and Blaine have found letters, which are suggesting someone who has the initials BA is responsible for King Burt's assassination. 
> 
> Now...  
Blaine has a mission and a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm officially on winter break and currently participating in the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge if you'd like to check out those connected stories of our two favorite boys. But here's the next installment of Lo and Behold! I've missed this story so much. Enjoy!

Blaine does not wake up on his own bed the next morning. Upon opening his eyes, he is confused as to where exactly he fell asleep. Then he turns over to find a sleeping Kurt beside him and remembers. 

Their hands were barely touching between their bodies. Kurt was still blissfully asleep. His eyelids fluttered, Blaine tries to imagine the type of dream being displayed behind those closed eyes. Blaine reaches out and moves a lock of hair away from Kurt’s lashes. 

“Close enough to kiss,” he murmurs. “but not mine to have.” 

As much as Blaine wants to continue staring at the boy who has captured his attention, he moves out of the bed. If the growing feelings Blaine has for Kurt developed any farther Kurt will have successfully captured his heart. Quickly, Blaine straightens his clothes and puts on his shoes, which had been sitting neatly at the end of the bed. While he readies himself to leave, Kurt stirs and sits up. 

“We fell asleep.”

“It appears so, yes,” Blaine agrees. 

“Good morning then,” Kurt smiles and sketches his arms above his head. 

“Good morning.” 

Blaine can feel his face and neck warm and hopes Kurt does not comment on his blush. 

“Kurt, last night you asked about Steven being called ‘liege’ and it occurs to me that Steven could not have been the person being addressed in the letters for like you and me, he had only been a child.” 

“He would have been ten, yes you are correct. We have been looking at this all wrong.” 

Blaine nods. 

“We should get to work,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, I should to go write to my parents, excuse me.” 

Back in his room, Blaine notices his curtains are drawn and his daily post is sitting on his desk. A letter from his parents asking for updates to be answered later and one from Steven confirming Elizabeth to be his new chambermaid with instruction for her to begin immediately as he will be returning to Dalton tomorrow evening. Not a lot of time to put the plan into place, Blaine hastily makes his way back to the servants' quarters and knocks on Kurt's door. 

“So soon?” 

“This came for me.” Blaine hands over the letter as Kurt shuts the door behind them. 

With a deep breath, Kurt says “We have to get everyone together quickly and quietly.” 

Blaine nods. “I can go to Sunni.” 

“I will go to both Ermo and Matty’s chambers. Meet back here.” 

Once the five of them are all in the same room again and they have read Steven’s letter, jobs need to be assigned. Kurt is notifying his mother while Blaine needs to write to both his brother and parents filling them in about Steven, the plans, and the news track down Steven’s parents and invite them to Dalton. Matty gathers and informs their fellow Redeemers both inside and outside of the castle. Only Sunni is sent away before given more instruction because they want to appear as if nothing is amiss to those in the castle who are not a part of the rebellion. 

Kurt and Blaine remain in the bedroom writing their respective letters. Blaine offers to deliver them all to the castle’s letter carrier while Kurt goes to begin his tasks in the kitchen. 

There is no real reason for Blaine to go to the kitchen and he just saw Kurt but as he turns down the hall away from the letter carrier’s chambers he is headed to the kitchen. He determines it must be hunger because the first meal of the day is most likely ready to be served yet when the plates are set in front of him there is a sinking feeling and the smell is nauseating. 

“Blaine?” 

Kurt is standing at the edge of the table amidst the kitchen staff clearing plates which have had some food removed. Blaine place food onto the plate but still did not touch any of it.

“Huh?” 

“Are you feeling okay? You look pale,” Kurt says. 

“I think I am.”

“How about I start on some stew and you retreat to up to your bedchambers?” 

“It is not a sickness,” Blaine says. “I believe it is nerves.” 

“I see.” Kurt nods. “Tomorrow?” 

Their conversation becomes whispers. 

“Everything has changed.” 

“I do not understand. What is so different?” Kurt sits down beside Blaine. “You know about me and your marriage before Steven left.” 

“I am.” 

Kurt scrunches his eyebrows. 

“Can I come by your room later?” 

“Of course, we have to discuss—”

Blaine cuts him off. “After that, I need to talk to you alone.” 

“All right.” 

With a curt nod of the head, Blaine leaves to find Ermo. Unsurprisingly, Ermo is at the stables. 

“One step ahead of me, always,” Blaine greets. 

“Did you eat?” 

“Barely,” Blaine admits, escorting Bali from her stall. “Nerves.” 

“Tomorrow?” He asks.

Blaine offers a shrug. He must assume Blaine does not wish to speak so Ermo mounts his horse and follows Bali and Blaine toward the lake. Once there, Blaine leaves Bali to her own devices and sits by the water. 

“Talk to me,” Ermo requests laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Now they are far off from any wandering or curious ears of castle staff.

“I want this to be over.” 

“The Redeemers?” Ermo questions. 

“Yes.” A sigh. “Over a fortnight ago, I thought if I spent more time with Steven I would have to end it all.” 

“You cannot mean your life, Blaine.”

“No! Never my life. I only meant leaving Dalton for good, announce the falsehood of my marriage, and retreat.” 

“And leave us all behind.” 

Blaine looks up at his friend. “There would be no reason for me to stay, Ermo.” 

“You could contact us, letters.” 

“Would Steven allow that?” Blaine asks. “He would have to be here without me acting as if I rule in his absence. He does not hold much love for me and would especially not feel inclined to allow me to contact people of his castle staff after a permanent departure.” 

“Then you cannot leave. I would miss you dearly as would Sunni.” Ermo states. “Who greatly enjoys your newfound love for the kitchen though Matty believes has less to do with cooking and more for the newest helper.” 

“I would share that sentiment greatly yet…” he does not feel the same way. 

“He might feel similarly if you only asked.” 

“Steven has long told me of his desire to forgo our marriage labels.” 

“I do not talk of your husband,” Ermo replies before mounting his horse.

Blaine chose to ignore Ermo’s knowing stare, mounts Bali, and rides back to the stables. He spends the majority of the day in his bedroom rereading Kurt’s journal and the two known letters from BA. Too caught up in his own thoughts, Blaine unknowingly missed dinner. It is Kurt who comes knocking with a warm meal and questioning eyes. 

“I knew you would be hungry after your lack of a stomach during first meal.” 

“Thank you,” Blaine says, taking the plate from him. “Come in.” 

Kurt looks at the scattered papers and books. “Find anything interesting?” 

“Not anything we had not already discussed. My hope is for Sunni to have more to share with us.” 

At the small table and chairs by the fireplace, Blaine enjoys the meal Kurt bought him. Meanwhile, Kurt begins to straighten the floor. He stacks the books up and sets the folded letters inside the journal. 

“You had said you wanted to speak with me later this evening, could we—” 

“—yes” 

Blaine sets his plate aside and joins Kurt on the floor. He swallows though there is no food in his mouth. 

“I have discovered something about myself these last few weeks.” Blaine wets his lips. “Long ago, I knew I could never grow to love my husband but I did not think I could ever have the chance to love anyone as one loves a spouse. That choice had been ripped away and I had accepted that because as a prince I knew my duty came first always.” 

Kurt nods. 

“I now know Steven’s marriage to me will not prevent me from loving someone else. And you have shown me a great kindness in your friendship but I believe my feelings will only grow for you. They are already beyond the barriers of mere friendship.” 

“My entire life has been about coming back to the castle to regain my position as prince,” Kurt begins. “Love was never a concern of mine nor was friendship. Yet my mission here was distracted by you. I could not help my desire to be close to you and I have wanted to be closer to you the more time we spent in each other’s presence.” 

“May I kiss you?” Blaine asks leaning forward.

Kurt’s hand moves to Blaine's jaw drawing their faces together. “Only if I may kiss you.” 

Their lips gently find one another. Blaine’s hand presses against the back of Kurt’s head keeping the boy close. When the two pull apart they simply stare at one another for a moment memorizing this moment. 

“I always wondered what that would be like with someone you cared deeply for,” Kurt says. 

“As had I.” 

Blaine smiles and leans forward again to kiss Kurt. He guides Kurt’s body to the ground and presses his own against Kurt. Their hands move down each other’s bodies feathered touches holding one another close. Kurt presses his palm against the skin of Blaine’s back exposed due to their hurried kisses. 

A thrill rushes through Blaine, which is one he only associated with horseback riding. Quicking of his heart, the ringing in his ears, and a chill climbing up his spine. It’s powerful as well the feel of another body pressing into his. With Bali, however, Blaine does not feel as open as he is with Kurt. He has never felt as exposed—vulnerable— as he does on the floor right now. 

“Kurt,” he murmurs as the boy places kisses along his jaw and neck. 

Between kisses, the boys move so they are both on their sides. Blaine pulls away resting his head on his hand and Kurt lays his head into the crook of his arm. 

He’s staring and he knows it. Kurt has closed his eyes but his breathing is still too heavy for Blaine to think he fell asleep. 

“You are so beautiful,” Blaine says, letting his hand brush against Kurt’s cheek. 

There is no verbal reply from Kurt but the places where Blaine’s fingers had just touched were now tinged pink. 

Kurt opens his blue eyes. “Beautiful,” he repeats, receiving a confirmation nod from Blaine. “If I’m beautiful, you must be gorgeous.” 

Now, Blaine’s skin feels warm. 

“I hope you know how deeply I feel for you,” Kurt says. 

“Of course I do because I know I feel the same.” 

It would be easy to fall asleep on the floor wrapped in each other’s arms but a knock at the door prevents it. 

“Must be Sunni,” Blaine yawns. 

He is partly correct when Sunni, Ermo, and Matty file into his bedchambers. At this point, Blaine had straightened his clothes and sat up but remains on the ground. 

Matty looks over the letters and Sunni admits to finding nothing new about the writers of said letters. 

“However, I do believe I uncovered something helpful,” she says. “There’s a name I kept coming across in my reading: B. Louse. Though, I didn’t find any more about who this person may be.” 

“Perhaps, the library here could help?” Matty asks. 

“I can look into tomorrow,” Blaine offers. 

“Blaine and I also wanted to talk to you about how Steven cannot be the one in charge. He must be another pawn,” Kurt says. “His age does not line up with the crime 

Sunni nods. “I thought the same thing. Naturally, I tracked down his parents. His mother is alive and well in the outskirts of Dalton but his father died three years ago at the hands of some extremist Redeemers.” 

“Will it be possible to talk to her?” Matty asks. 

“Definitely, I invited her to tea tomorrow afternoon. Her arrival should coincide with the King’s return.” 

“Hopefully, we can gain information before Steven arrives,” Kurt says. 

“I believe you mean hopefully _I_ can,” Blaine corrects. 

Kurt smiles teasingly at him. The two boys completely miss the look Ermo and Sunni share.


	6. Chapter Six: Dianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mother visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing chapters as I post them so updates will be slow, especially after school starts back up. Happy New Year and enjoy the start to the Roaring '20s!

The following morning, Blaine is dressed in an outfit Kurt had previously deemed perfect for this encounter with the King’s mother. Blaine believes the last time he saw her was the wedding. 

Sunni is serving their tea at precisely 3 o’clock. Steven’s mother arrives precisely fifty minutes before she was expected. 

“Blaine,” she greets. 

It all comes rushing back to him. She continues to refuse to give him a title. Not even prince before he was wed to her son. 

And yet, Blaine always remembered hers. “Queen Mother,” 

“Shall we sit.” 

Instead of waiting for Blaine to lead her to the tea room, she moves at her own accord like she owes the place. It takes Blaine a moment to get his feet moving and follow her. By then she’s already poured herself a cup and is helping herself to biscuits he knows Kurt made earlier this morning. 

“Queen Mother,” Blaine begins. 

“Blaine, do sit down. We have much to discuss.” 

“We do?” 

She gestures to the seat in front of her and pours another cup of tea for Blaine. 

“Can you inform me as to why my son refuses to answer my letters?” 

“Er,” 

_How do you explain that you never see your husband to your fake mother-in-law?_

“Never mind that, Steven is sure to be joining us shortly. Will he not be here within the hour?” 

“Steven is due back within the hour, yes.” 

“Wonderful, I can simply ask him myself. I swear that boy thinks he’s above visiting his own mother. Would you treat your parents in such a way?” 

“Of course not.” 

She seems to not hear him. “I cannot think of what I could have done wrong in teaching him how to behave. Perhaps our relationship has become strained since his father’s death but that is no reason to ignore a mother, is it?” 

She peers over her cup for an answer. 

“Definitely not,” Blaine replied, “Queen Mother, I did have something I wanted to talk to you about when you were asked to come here for tea.” 

“Do you think I’m a fool? Of course, I knew I was here for questioning. Steven will not even talk to me, he certainly didn’t send me the invitation to the castle.” 

Blaine nods slightly subdued by her reply. 

“I’ve been reading about Dalton and I’m curious as to how the line of succession works. I know it’s a touchy subject for Steven but I thought as the Queen Mother you would have more information on the subject opposed to your son,” Blaine says. “Since we both know working behind the leader gives you more power.” 

This was not true for Blaine but he figured a little complimenting could get this woman to tell him the information he needed to hear. 

“Don’t make me blush, young man. Unfortunately, I do not know how much help I can be. The only information I have as to how Steven’s father, Benjamin, got onto the throne is shaky at best.” 

Blaine takes a sip of tea. 

“I assume you know all about the previous King’s death yes?” 

“I do.” 

“Well with no heir, the next royal family was asked to produce a ruler. Just so happened my late husband was the oldest member of the family chosen to proceed the Hummels should any member of that family not be able to continue the line.” 

“That means King Burt has no siblings?” 

“That is correct. Neither did Elizabeth though her bloodline does not carry the royal blood.” 

She took another biscuit but did not bite into it. 

“Imagine being a Lord of Aderwood getting the news he’s to rule the entire kingdom. To this day, I cannot fathom how he managed.” 

“Queen Mother?” Blaine asks. 

“Blaine, do call me Dianne. Queen Mother is a mouthful” 

“Dianne.” She smiles. “I wonder–” 

“–Mother?” 

Dianne turns. “Steven? Why have you not answered my letters?” 

Steven blinks. “Ermo told me you were having tea with...Blaine.” 

“He was not lying,” Dianne comments, pouring a third cup of tea. “Do sit, Steven.” 

-//-

“She made you have tea with your husband and you survived. I fail to see a reason for your distress,” Kurt says. 

“I got nothing out of it.” 

“Not true,” Kurt disagrees. “You know they were the next family in line for the throne.” 

“How is that helpful?” 

“Because it allows us to search their family tree and we can look at the lord and ladies of Dalton and see if Dianne was telling you the truth.” 

“Here’s another book saying they are from Aderwood,” Blaine says, closing the book. 

As Blaine reaches for another, Sunni gasps. 

“Aderwood, you say?” 

“Yeah, it lines up with Dianne’s story,” Kurt replies. 

“And it helps us as well. Steven’s father was Benjamin of Aderwood. Meaning he was BA—our mystery signer.” 

“You’re right!” Blaine exclaims. 

They have a quick celebration of connecting Steven’s family to the murder of Burt Hummel but there was more information to be found. The library grows silent again excluding the turning of pages.

“I have something!” Matty exclaims. 

Ermo, Sunni, Blaine, and Kurt all look up from their respective books. Matty makes her way down the ladder. 

“Here’s a partial entry of Steven’s family and tree. Look at this branch,” Matty says, pointing to the branch in question. 

“A name is crossed out?” Ermo furrows his eyebrows. “Why would someone do that?” 

Sunni coughs and speaks up. “To hide something.” 

“More importantly,” Blaine replies. “Look at where the line is…Steven has a sibling.” 

“And my gut says it’s an older one,” Kurt says. 

They examine the page in an attempt to read the name but it was effectively crossed out except for the first letter: R.

“There has to be another book with a family tree,” Matty says, going directly back to searching. 

“We might have to leave town to find one undamaged,” Ermo replies. 

“I cannot leave again,” Sunni tells them. “I will be suspect if I do.” 

“I can,” Matty volunteers. “I’ll visit our mother two kingdoms over and search their libraries.” 

“Okay, while Matty is away. We need to find as much evidence we can dig up to prove Steven’s father is the brain before the assassination of my father,” Kurt instructs. 

“These letters are a start but not enough,” Blaine reminds them. “If we want a Hummel on the throne again, we need incriminating proof.” 

Now, they just had to find it.


	7. Chapter Seven: Burt Hummel of Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty had gone to find more information about Benjamin of Aderwood, who is Steven's father and the mystery writer of those notes. Will she return with information on the assassination of Burt Hummel? What will the Redeemer's do with this new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while but I am finally a college graduate and have decided I need to stop sitting around and start writing again. I'm determined to finish this story and the King of My Heart fic. I just hit some serious writing blocks with both stories, got busy with school, and the COVID-19 crisis is not helping anything. On that notes, I hope all of you are safe and well. Please enjoy this chapter of Lo and Behold!

Matty is able to leave the following day. Now, all the Redeemers can do is wait and hope she is able to bring back more information about Benjamin or Aderwood. Blaine barely dared to think it but maybe she would be able to find something about this older sibling of Steven’s. As far as he was aware, no sibling existed. 

He tried to think back to the family he had been introduced to at their wedding. There were not many family events held after that ceremony. Journals and memories told Blaine Steven’s family had been friendly and no one stood out as a murderer. Though, he had not been suspicious of any wrongdoing until he met Kurt. He had to believe it because there was so much evidence built up against Steven’s father. 

Someone in that family was responsible for the assassination of Burt Hummel even if it was not their own hand. 

Blaine paced in his bedchambers that morning. Servants had readied him for the day but Blaine did not even leave for breakfast. What makes him pause in his pacing is a knock followed by Kurt’s voice. 

“You have some people very worried.” 

“I do?” 

“Namely, Sunni and myself when we confirmed you had not eaten,” he tells Blaine. “I brought you food.” 

Kurt hands over a plate, which Blaine accepts with a small smile. 

“I’m nervous.”

“About Matty.” 

“And what she will find.” 

Kurt sighs. “Me too.” 

“What happens next?” Blaine asks. 

“I do not know. It will depend on what kind of information Matty returns with and as a group we will decide together.” 

Blaine nods and eats a slice of apple. 

\--//--

With Steven back in the castle, Elizabeth begins working information directly from him as she works in his bedchamber. She goes through any papers, journals, and books she comes across in her cleaning. So far, no luck. However, she remains hopeful she’ll be cleaning while Steven is in the room and she’ll have an opportunity to get information from the source. 

The Redeemers are not too sure how helpful Steven will be. 

“Noll,” Sunni says, grabbing his attention. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Sorry, what did you say?” 

“Just pass the chopped vegetables dear,” Sunni instructs. “And don’t chop your finger off while you daydream.” 

Kurt chuckles and focuses on his cutting board. 

“Is it a boy?” Another kitchen worker teases. 

“Perhaps the king who we serve,” comments another with a smirk. 

“Oh stop,” Sunni tells them. “Leave the boy alone.” 

Kurt looks down and blushes. Though Blaine has spent much time in his thoughts this time he was consumed by the mission. He could only hope Matty brought back good information. Something that would set their plan into motion. 

Benjamin of Aderwood could not remain a mystery forever. They would uncover all his secrets. 

A hand brushes over his shoulders causing Kurt to set his knife aside.

“Mom,” he greets. 

“Hi sweetie,” Elizabeth says.

“Come for a snack?” Sunni asks, already making a plate of cheese and crackers. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth says, taking the plate. 

“Did you see him today?” Kurt asks.

“No sign of the King.” 

Sunni sighs and walks back to her counter space. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“Wait,” Elizabeth says, lowering her voice wary of the other workers. “At least until Matty returns.” 

“I hate waiting.” 

“You get that from your father. Most impatient man I ever met.” Elizabeth smiles. 

Kurt closes his eyes and sees his father’s face. It’s a blessing and a curse to remember his father. He had been old enough to have memories of the man he got to spend so little time with but young enough to not have gotten to know his dad outside of his kingly duties and the small amount of time he spent playing and talking to his father. 

When Kurt feels particularly lost he closes his eyes and sees the image of his father laughing. The kind of laugh where he throws his head back and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

“I miss him,” Kurt admits. 

“Me too.” 

Later that night, Kurt finds Blaine in the library. 

“Still reading?” 

Blaine shuts the book he had been flipping through to look up at Kurt. 

“Yeah, I was hoping to distract myself.” 

“Can I join you?” 

“Of course,” Blaine says, gesturing to a chair. 

“So, what are you reading about then?” he asks. “Benjamin?”

“Actually, I was reading about your father.” 

“Oh.” 

Kurt takes the open seat near Blaine and grabs the book he had been reading. 

“What a terrible image!” he exclaims. 

“Is it? Every book uses it.” 

“Disgraceful to use such a...” Kurt trails off. “My father hated sitting for portraits. The man couldn’t sit still for them. It made my mother mad, especially after they had me and she wanted family portraits and dealt with two fidgeting boys.” 

Blaine chuckles. “You didn’t like it much either then?”

“In many ways, I’m like my father but I grew out of my phase of not liking portraits.” 

“I wish I could’ve met him,” Blaine says. 

“Me too,” Kurt agrees, leaning closer to the boy. “I think he would’ve liked you very much.”

Blaine smiles and looks down at his lap. His cheeks redden. Kurt lifts his head and covers his grin with a kiss. 

“I hate to be the one interrupting, sirs, but Matty has returned and you are going to want to hear what she has found out,” Ermo says, standing in the doorway to the library. 

He looks fairly assumed to have found Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each other. 

“We can meet in my chambers. Gather everyone,” Kurt orders. 

Ermo nods and exits. Kurt turns back to Blaine. 

“We should go then,” Blaine tells him, trying to stand up. 

The other boy pushes him back down into the chair. “Not yet,” Kurt replies before kissing him again. 

Neither boy is aware of the servant girl peering at them from in the hallway, who quickly scurried away..


	8. Benjamin of Aderwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost finished writing the final chapters of this story. It's been so fun to write and a little challenging too because it's so different from anything I've written before. Enjoy this next chapter!

The group of them gather in Kurt’s bedchambers. All sitting around the room, except for Matty, who is standing. Everyone is watching her patiently waiting for her to speak. 

“I feel rather on display,” Matty confesses, clenching the book to her chest. 

“Just tell us what you found dear,” Sunni tells her. “Go on.” 

“Benjamin of Aderwood was born Benjamin Louse. His first son was Robert “Bobby” Louse. He was born out of wedlock. Then, Benjamin found himself in a position to marry up. Rather than marry Bobby’s mother and continue living in poverty, Benjamin became engaged to Dianne Canmore as known as the Queen Mother.”

“Steven’s mother,” Blaine says. “So the family tree was hiding Robert’s existence and now we know why: wedlock.”

“There must be at least 7 years between Steven and Robert then. Dianne was courted for 2 years, engaged for 1, and had Steven 4 years into the marriage,” Ermo states. “That puts Robert at 17 or 18 at the time of Steven’s birth.” 

“And he’d be at the perfect age to perform the assassination of my father,” Kurt says. “I think we have our killer.” 

“Yet, we have no motive,” Matty replies. 

Elizabeth clears her throat. “I think I may have a motive. If Robert knew who his father was, which I suspect he did, I believe he’d be upset to know Burt married me. I am not royal blood. If Benjamin was at all involved with Robert’s upbringing, the boy would know why his father didn’t marry his mother. Burt, on the other hand, wasn’t one to stick to the status quo.” 

“He was supposed to marry Princess Katherine from Kinley,” Ermo continues, “but on his travels, he met Elizabeth and had refused to court Katherine.” 

Elizabeth blushes. “It’s true. The Kingdom of Kinley was furious but Katherine herself was relieved from what I remember.” 

“I heard she married a knight,” Sunni adds. “Katherine never wanted to move away because she knew her lover couldn’t leave his post. When the engagement was no longer an issue, she eloped with him.” 

“I think we need to find her and ask if she knows who, if anyone, from Kinley, came in contact with Robert Louse,” Kurt says. 

Blaine grabs his hand and squeezes it. They were going to find and jail those who were involved with King Burt’s murder. 

\--//--

He doesn’t realize something is wrong until the morning. Blaine had tossed and turned all night. By the time the sun rose, he had already been up for hours. Unable to calm his nerves. His need to find Katherine and track down Robert Louse left him restless. 

And Kurt. 

Blaine was so worried about the boy. He’d have done anything to be with him during the night but with Steven still in the castle, they couldn’t afford to take the risk. 

When he reaches the kitchen, it’s quiet. The cooks are silently moving through their duties as if they had just been scolded. Blaine finds Sunni just outside the servant’s entrance to the kitchen, wiping away some tears. 

“Sunni, what’s happened?” he asks, touching her back in comfort. “And where is Kurt?”

She starts to shake more. “Steven knows.” 

“Knows what?” Blaine questions.

He starts to feel dizzy because whatever Sunni tells him is sure to be bad news. 

“About your affair. He arrested Kurt and sent him to the prisoner cells.”

“How?” 

“A servant girl saw you together.” 

Blaine nods and leaves the kitchen without eating. He feels sick to his stomach now. Before going to confront his husband, Blaine takes a moment to settle himself. His head resting against the walls one hand clenching his upset stomach and the other pressed against the wall holding his body upright. 

_I will not cry._

He blinked away some tears and marched towards the throne room. Anger building with each step forward. With a deep breath, Blaine entered the throne room. However, when he arrives no one is there. 

_Where is Steven?_

Blaine tracks down Ermo and asks where Steven has gone. 

“He left this morning. His return is unknown.” 

Blaine sighs. He does not know if it is out of relief or frustration. 

“Kurt has been imprisoned.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Steven knows about us.” 

Ermo frowns. “You should go see him.”

“I wanted to but Steven has apparently fled.” Blaine looks straight ahead. “Coward,” he hisses. 

“No, go see Kurt.” 

Blaine nods again. Just with the mention of the boy’s name, he feels calmer. Content even until he remembers where Kurt is being kept. 

He had never been in the dungeon before today. It’s dark lit only by candles on the walls outside the cells. All the cells are empty, except one at the end of the hall. There’s a small barred window on the back wall. On the left, a bed held up by chains. Kurt is sitting on the edge of the bed, the ragged blanket covering his body. 

“You’re shivering,” Blaine states. 

Kurt sits up and stares at him. “Blaine? What are you doing here?” 

“Visiting you.” 

“You shouldn’t be seen here. He’ll hurt you.” 

“Steven’s gone already.” Blaine grips the bars separating them. “Think we can get you out of here?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kurt tells him. “You need to find Katherine and Robert. Set this whole thing straight and I’ll be freed.” 

“I can’t leave knowing you’re like this, Kurt.” 

“Send Ermo to find them then,” he suggests. “Do something because I can’t leave this cell.”

“Sure you can, all I have to do is get the keys.”

“Don’t you think Steven took those with him?” Kurt points out. “Besides, if you free me my name will never be cleared. I’ll be an escapee. To protect my reputation, I have to stay imprisoned until the Hummels are back on the throne.” 

Blaine knows he’s right but that doesn’t stop his desire to break Kurt out of this cell. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Prove me innocent. My family’s innocence.”

“How?” 

“Bring me another blanket and we can get to work,” Kurt says.


	9. Chapter Nine: Princess Katherine of Kinley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and a surprise companion go forth to try and find the princess Burt did not make his queen.

Though Kurt had told Blaine to send Ermo on the mission to find Katherine and Robert, he couldn’t do it. Instead, he instructed Ermo to care and watch over Kurt while Blaine traveled to the neighboring kingdom of Kinley. They had already sent Sunni and Matty on intelligence gathering; it was time Blaine did some of it himself. If he truly wanted to be a part of the revolution, a Redeemer, he must prove himself worthy of the title. 

The following morning, Blaine was greeted by his horse Bali and Xanthus, her brother, both ready for a long trip. He was surprised to find them both saddled and packed with two days worth of supplies. Only one horse was needed for his trip. 

“I could not let you go alone.” 

Blaine spun around to find Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the stables in riding clothes. 

“We should leave quickly,” he replies, not bothering to argue with her. “There’s only so much daylight.”

If they wanted to reach Mac, a neighboring town of Kinley, before dark, she was right. They had to leave now. 

Their journey is not done in silence. Bali and Xanthus keep in time with one another allowing for conversation to flow steadily between Blaine and Kurt’s mother. Blaine completely understood why Elizabeth would want to join him. He loved Kurt too. But this woman had lost her husband, her life was uprooted, she was pushed into hiding to protect her sons, she lost her eldest son to the fight, and she was not about to lose Kurt too. So, they did not talk about that. 

“I told Matty and Sunni to begin writing announcements for the townspeople of Dalton. I want their suspicions about my husband’s death to begin again and grow.”

“What kind of writing?” 

“I’m afraid it’s close to anonymous gossip,” Elizabeth sighs. “But it’s the best we can do right now.” 

Blaine knew what she meant. Sliding pieces of parchment under doors and hoping people read it was a longshot. Maybe Redeemers in the town would understand the message. Maybe they would speak the gossip into existence. Get non-believers talking and change their minds. Create protests in the streets and demand something be changed. 

“It’s better than nothing,” he tells her. 

The pair reached Mac by nightfall as planned. They found an inn willing to house their horses and two unlikely visitors for the night. Blaine wasn’t sure how they would find Katherine tomorrow because if she truly eloped with a knight it was possible she had been stripped of her titles and banished from the castle grounds. Her lover would have received a similar fate or perhaps been jailed for his own crimes. Like, corrupting a princess and destroying her virtue. 

It was possible that no one at the castle of Kinley would speak to them about a banished princess and former knight. As Blaine tucked himself into bed, he thought of Kurt sleeping in his cell. Katherine was tomorrow’s problem and he vowed to do everything he could to find her because finding Katherine meant they were one step closer to freeing his beloved. 

\--//--

The Kingdom of Kinley was extremely different from Dalton. At least from the descriptions, Kurt had told Blaine. In Kinley, many people were bustling about in the streets. Laughter and bright conversations around every corner. The commoners seem happy. Delighted, even. 

They had decided to leave their horses back at the Mac Inn because Kinley was well within walking distance. 

“The castle is in the center of the kingdom. We had quite the walk ahead of us.” 

“How do we know she’ll be there?” he asks. 

“Unfortunately, we don’t.” 

Blaine nodded and followed Elizabeth into town. He tried to listen to the conversation being had all around them. Hoping for some hint about Katherine and her status within Mac. They paused at a fruit stand just outside the castle’s walls. 

How were they going to get in? Maybe Blaine should’ve sent notice of his arrival and claimed this was a royal business. 

Elizabeth insisted they buy two oranges from the grocer. The woman in front of them was just finishing up her purchase. 

“Have a good day, Katie,” the grocer said. 

Blaine saw the woman smile and wish him the same. While Elizabeth paid for their fruit, Blaine reached out for the woman. 

“Katie?” he asked. 

“Yes?” she replied. 

Some of her hair covered her face but Blaine could see she was around Elizabeth’s age. There were a few wrinkles around her eyes and just a few noticeable gray hairs standing out against the red. Her face was kind. 

“As in Katherine?”

She nodded, drawing her eyebrows together. 

“Princess Katherine of Kinley,” he whispers, as to not draw the attention of the crowd. 

“At your service. Who may you be?” 

“Prince Blaine of Dalton, if I may have a moment of your time it would be greatly appreciated.”

Elizabeth joins them then, handing Blaine an orange. 

“Let us eat our fruit together,” Katherine suggests. 

Blaine introduced Elizabeth, simply as a servant of Dalton not as their former queen, and they followed Princess Katherine around the wall of the castle. They reach a small, side entrance, and Katherine speaks to the guards there allowing all three of them to enter. 

“I live in this small cabin on the property. My oldest sister is queen now.”

The cabin is everything but small. It’s smaller compared to the castle itself but that is expected. No commoner would call this a cabin. Blaine would say the cabin is almost half the size of the Dalton castle. 

“Please take a seat. My husband is away but I would be glad to assist you,” Katherine informs them. “I am afraid I cannot grant you an audience with the queen, even if she is my sister.” 

“We do not need to speak with her, your grace,” Elizabeth tells her. “We needed you.” 

“Oh,” Katherine says, a little surprised. 

“We want to ask you about the Louse family,” Blaine says. “Do you have any connection to them?” 

“Less than you do, my lord,” she says to him. “Are you not married into their family?”

“It’s complicated but yes I am.” 

Katherine sighs. “I cannot help you. I am a banished princess hoping to one day be let back into the royal family’s castle. I want my children to grow up with titles but right now all my sons can hope to be are knights.” 

“It is still a noble life,” Elizabeth tells her. “Your husband is a knight, you do not need me to tell you this. But I understand that you would want your sons to have their proper titles because I want the same for my son.” 

“Your son?” Katherine asks. 

Blaine can tell Elizabeth is beginning to earn the woman’s trust.

“You see, I am the girl Burt Hummel married instead of you, your grace.” 

“Your highness,” Katherine gasps. “You live?”

“As does my son, Kurt. Right now he is imprisoned by Steven because he knows Kurt is the rightful heir.” 

“I never wanted Burt to die. I never asked for an assassination because truthfully I was glad to not have to marry him. I had always loved David, my knight. We eloped as soon as the news of your marriage reached us.”

Elizabeth smiled. “As soon as I met Burt, all I wanted was to be able to love him.” 

Blaine knew how these women felt. He wanted Kurt from the moment they had met and there will not be a day where he will not want Kurt.

“Please help us,” Elizabeth pleads. 

Katherine frowns. “My father, now deceased, worked with the Louse family hoping to overthrow the Hummel Family and they succeeded when they put Steven on the throne.” 

“We had evidence to prove that, what happened to the assassin?”

“I believe he ran off. Benjamin of Aderwood knew only his royal blooded son, Steven, could rule so Benjamin hid his other son, the assassin as you say, away. Robert Louse has been in the wind ever since.” 

Blaine frowns. That meant this trip was for nothing. Katherine knew exactly what they already did. The path to Robert would remain a mystery. He didn’t know if this conspiracy was enough to convict Steven and his family. Would it be enough to set Kurt free?

“However,” Katherine says. “There are rumors that Robert Louse was not truly sent away. In fact, many believe Bobby changed his identity and is living among the townspeople of Dalton.” 

“How can we find him?” Blaine asks, restraining himself from jumping to his feet and running off to find this man. 

“My youngest may know the answer to that. The boy cannot help but adventure out and learn about the neighboring towns. He’s interviewed many people from Dalton about the death of Burt Hummel.”

Katherine leaves them alone to get her youngest son, who she affectionately calls Jamie.


	10. Chapter Ten: Robert "Bobby" Louse

Jamie sits down across from the pair and tells them about Dalton townspeople he’s already spoken with; some of which he believes have a link to Bobby Louse.

“If I were Bobby, I would have changed my name long ago but I also believe Bobby to be greatly attached to his family. I do not think he would want to lose his connection to his family,” Jamie explains. “The loss of his name is a loss of his honor.”

He has several people he believes to be Bobby but Jamie’s top suspect is a man who calls himself Louis Roberts. Jamie gives them plenty of details about Louis's house in Dalton. He has a wife, Martha Roberts. No children. They have chickens and one horse. 

“They aren’t wealthy but they seem to get by just fine. I believe the Louse family gives them money from time to time. Just enough to pay the expenses.”

“And enough to not cause speculation,” Elizabeth adds. 

They thank Jamie for his insight and Katherine for her time and allowing them into her home unannounced. She wishes them luck as does Jamie. Blaine promises to send word to Jamie if Louis Roberts is indeed Bobby Louse. 

They set back out on their journey. This time they made no stops until they reached Dalton.

“How will we know it's him?” Blaine asks. 

“I will know.” 

Blaine nods. Though he is still wary about identifying Bobby Louse, Blaine can also imagine he would never forget the face of someone who tried to hurt the people he loves. 

—//—

Back at the castle, Marty and Ermo were hard at work. With Steven gone, they were digging through his belongings. Hoping beyond hope to find a slip of paper admitting to what his family had done. They found nothing. 

“I have to check on Kurt,” Ermo says. “I promised Blaine.” 

Matty nodded and started putting Steven’s belonging back where they had found them. 

“What do you think you are doing?” 

She froze and faced the door. The Queen Mother was there. 

“What are you doing in my son’s room?” 

“Cleaning, Queen Mother.” 

“Cleaning,” she repeats. “I don’t believe you.”

She walks closer to Matty. Lifting her face with a single finger. 

“Look at me.” Matty meets her eyes. “Tell me the truth.” 

This was a test of Marty’s faith. Was she more loyal to the kingdom as it is today or to the kingdom as it should be? 

“I know he’s hiding something,” she says. “Steven does not deserve his crown.” 

“Doesn’t he?” 

“No.” 

If Matty has been braver, she would’ve spit at Queen Mother’s feet. 

“Why not?” 

Matty’s legs start to shake but she forces herself to answer. She will not let this woman intimidate her. Redeemers would reveal the truth and put her out of power. 

“The Hummels are meant to be on the throne.” 

“They’re dead,” Queen Mother calmly replies. “There’s no Hummel left to rule.”

Matty closes her eyes but can feel the air around her move as Steven’s mother circles her. 

“Is that so?” Another voice asks. 

Her eyes open. Elizabeth is standing in the doorway. 

“Who are you?” 

“Dianne, I assume,” Elizabeth says, ignoring her question. “I would like you to step away from Matty.” 

“Who are you to tell me such a thing?” 

Ermo appears behind Elizabeth then as does Blaine. They are holding onto another man, Matty doesn’t recognize. 

“Introduce yourself,” Elizabeth instructs. 

Blaine nudges the man. “Bobby Louse,” he says. 

“State your crime,” Elizabeth continues. 

“Assassination of Burt Hummel. King of Dalton.” Under the instruction of my father Benjamin of Aderwood.” 

“You cannot prove that,” Dianne replies. 

“We can, actually,” Blaine speaks up. “To avoid severe punishment, Steven was very vocal about his family’s history.” 

Dianne’s face becomes red with anger. She walks closer to Elizabeth and gets right in her face. “How dare you? Who do you think you are?” 

Elizabeth doesn’t talk. She simply reaches up and removes Dianne’s crown. 

“Elizabeth Hummel. Queen of Dalton.”


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Hummels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it comes to an end, I hope all my lovely readers and the prompter @iambatman-me enjoyed this story. It was out of my comfort zone writing-wise, I hadn't tattled anything requiring worldbuilding so I hope I did this wonderful prompt justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift (of a completed story) to you all on my birthday. Enjoy!

Victory is swift. The kingdom does not need much convincing to turn on Steven and his family. Dalton has been poor and fighting for their lives for a generation. They were pleased to witness Elizabeth take her throne back. A new and righteous queen. 

People were pleased to see their prince, Kurt, was alive. Redeemers had done their job of ceasing the revolts when the rightful heir was crowned and the false king was imprisoned, along with his mother and bastard half-brother. It still seemed like it was not enough. 

Kurt is visibly upset moments before the coronation celebration. 

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asks. 

“My father,” Kurt says. “I wish he were here.” 

Blaine wraps an arm around his waist. 

“Sirs,” Matty speaks from the doorway. “It’s time.” 

Kurt smiles at her in thanks. They walk down to the ballroom together. Blaine stands back and lets Kurt be announced to the room. He holds himself different with a crown on his head. He’s powerful in a way Blaine never was by Steven’s side. 

Blaine knows Kurt will become a great king someday. He wonders who will be at his side. 

Blaine hadn’t considered what would become of himself once the Hummels took power again in Dalton. Even though his marriage to Steven had been under false pretenses, Blaine still lived under the belief that it was legitimate. It didn’t matter how Blaine felt about Kurt, in the eyes of the public Blaine Anderson was in the market for a husband. If Blaine knew better, which he did, he’d know Kurt Hummel was not on the shortlist. 

At the moment, the Hummels have to rebuild their kingdom and not join forces with another. There was no need for a political marriage, which meant after this celebration Blaine was going home with his parents. 

“Honey,” his mother says. “We’ve been looking for you.” 

Suddenly his father and brother were at his side. Kurt was across the room talking with Victoria, Cooper’s wife. 

“Hi mom,” Blaine replies. “Why were you looking for me?” 

“Your father and I have been talking.” 

“Never a good thing,” Cooper comments. 

“Hush,” their father says. “Let your mother speak.” 

“Now that Steven is, um,” 

“Imprisoned?” Blaine suggests. 

“Yes,” she agrees. “We need to find you a new suiter and by sheer luck, the man we selected for you originally is here tonight.” 

“Originally?” Blaine asks. 

“Before Steven’s family took over Dalton,” Cooper tells him. “You were betrothed to someone else.” 

“And this other man is not married still? It’s been years,” Blaine replies, surprised by this information. 

“In fact, he is not,” his father says. “Would you care to meet him?” 

“I don’t believe I have a choice in who I marry,” Blaine murmurs.

His parents don’t seem to notice his change in mood. However, Cooper hears his comments. 

“Do not fret, little prince, I think you will find yourself in love very quickly with your betrothed.” 

Cooper might have been correct if Blaine did not already find himself in love with the newly re-crowned prince of Dalton. A boy he never dreamed of meeting in his life. A boy he might never see after tonight. 

Still, Blaine let himself be guided through the crowd to this man his parents had selected for him. This time his marriage would not end with a revolution and overthrowing of the current leadership. 

He looks around the room for Kurt but cannot find him. His parents eventually stop and Blaine stares at the ground wanting to prevent this moment from happening. 

“Blaine, honey,” his mother is saying, “this is the boy we always hoped you would marry. I believe it was promised at your birth though the queen can correct me on that. This is the new prince of Dalton, Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine lifts his head immediately looking at Kurt to Elizabeth to his own parents. All of whom are grinning at him. 

“Is this real?” he asks all of them.

“Promised at birth. There was some mixup there for a little bit but it is all over now,” Elizabeth replies. “We’ll let you two be alone to collect your thoughts.”

“We would prefer to announce this pairing as quickly as possible,” Blaine’s father tells them. “Let us know when you are ready.” 

The moment their parents leave them, Blaine throws himself into Kurt’s arms. He can feel the tears running down his cheeks and for a second he worries about ruining Kurt’s attire. 

“Blaine,” Kurt murmurs into his hair. 

“I thought, I never thought it would be you,” Blaine says. “It was always someone else but now I get you.” 

“I do not really understand what you mean but I think you are just as happy as I am to be engaged.”

“Yes, I most definitely am.” 

Kurt smiles and asks Blaine if he would like to dance. 

End.


End file.
